


Harry Potter's New School

by PurpleCanadian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCanadian/pseuds/PurpleCanadian
Summary: Unlike muggles, The Wizarding world is very open about sex. Witches and Wizards fuck each other often. Once you turn 11 you are legally allowed to have sex. The story of Harry's journey at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Fay Dunbar/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Michael Corner, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown/Sophie Roper, Parvati Patil/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 346





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Lily introduces Harry to the "secret" of the Wizarding World and prepares Harry for his time at Hogwarts.

Harry had started his education by going to a muggle school, despite his dad’s protest. Being from a wizarding family James Potter saw no reason for his child to attend their schools but Lily had insisted. But finally, he was almost eleven. He had gotten his letter a few days ago and hadn't been able to think of anything else. 

On the morning of July 31st Harry raced down the stairs to find breakfast already on the table and his parents trying to keep his two younger siblings from unwrapping a box.

“Happy birthday son,” His dad beamed and ruffled his messy black hair. “How does eleven feel?” 

Harry shrugged and smiled, “similar to ten I guess.” 

“Happy birthday Harry!” Sophia, his nine-year-old sister, and Sebastian, his seven-year-old brother, both rushed up and wrapped their arms around him.

Sophia looked exactly like her mother, same green eyes and auburn hair, while Sebastian had Lily’s hair but his eyes were much for like Jame’s

“Want to open your present honey?” his mother asked, passing the gift to him. 

The box wasn’t that big, only half a meter wide and no more than ten centimeters tall. Harry quickly tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a cardboard box. He took off the lid and eyed its contents.

“What is it?” He asked, looking from his mom to his dad.

“It’s my old invisibility cloak,” His dad walked forward and grabbed it out of the box. “We thought you would enjoy having it if you’re anything like me and like to break the rules. Not that we encourage that of course.” He gave his eldest child a wink.

Harry thanked both his parents and gave them kisses on their cheeks before wolfing down his breakfast.

“Well,” Harry’s dad stood up once the family was finished eating. “I think mommy has one last present for Harry.” He smiled at his wife. “Sebastian and Sophia, why don’t you come to the park with me?”

Harry was a little confused about why they were going out but Sophia and Sebastian were already putting on their shoes and yelling at their dad to hurry up.

James gave Lily a kiss and whispered something in her ear before heading outside with Harry’s younger siblings.  
“So what’s my other present?” Asked Harry, eagerly looking around the room for a sign of it.

“Upstairs,” Lily stood up and led her son up the stairs and into her bedroom.

The two sat side by side on the white sheets of the bed. It was full of pillows and Harry couldn’t help but look behind them for another gift.

“There’s nothing there,” Lily chuckled.

Harry sat back up with a defeated look on his face.

“Before you go to Hogwarts in September there’s something your father and I thought you should know.”

“Okay what is it?” Asked Harry curiously.

“The wizarding world is a lot different than the muggle world. You see we wizards are much more open about sex. So we thought it would be best if you had some practice before you headed off,”

Harry nodded seeming to understand his mother. “So what you’re saying is that I’m going to be having sex and Hogwarts and you want to help me.”

“Yes sweetie,” Lily took off her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside 

Harry ogled at her form as she reached behind her and undid her bra. Lily letting her son marvel at her big tits. He didn’t know too much about sex, hearing the little that he did know from some of his muggle friends. He felt his young penis harden in his pants, his topless mom giving him a smile.

“Here touch them,” Lily guided her son’s hands onto her breasts. “Yeah that’s it, Harry,” the young boy started to move his hands on his own, massaging her tits

“Want a taste?” Lily asked.

Harry quickly nodded and replaced his hands with his mouth and began sucking on his mother’s breasts.

“Oh yes Harry,” Lily moaned, her hands rubbing through her son’s hair while the other slipped under her pants. She had waited so long till he was old enough to learn and now that he was finally eleven she was going to enjoy teaching her eldest child how to please a woman.

For it being his first time Harry was remarkably good at sucking on her tits, just like when he was a baby, Lily thought. When she felt they both were ready she stopped him. “That was great sweetie, now I think it’s time we moved on.”

Harry, quite excitedly sat up and watched as his mom pulled off her pants and underwear, now totally naked. He couldn't help but almost drool, his hard cock threatening to burst out of his pants as he saw a naked woman for the first time.

“Are you ready to taste a girl for the first time Harry?” Asked Lily.

Harry gulped. He was a little nervous but knew this was just practice for what was to come and his mom didn’t care how well he did and just wanted to help him learn. Slowly he nodded and Lily spread her legs as Harry crawled in between so his face was almost touching her pussy. He looked up at his mom one last time, getting a nod in reply. Harry stuck out his tongue and not really knowing what to expect or what it might taste like, dove in.

It was a new sensation for Harry but a pleasant one. He didn’t fully know what he was doing. He was just following his instincts and was seemingly doing a decent job with his mom directing him with her moans. “Yes honey just like that, up a little bit, ohhhh.”

With his mother’s help, Harry’s confidence grew and grew until he was nibbling on her clit.

“Oh Harry,” Lily moaned and tapped him on the shoulder signaling him to stop. 

Her son looked up at her a little disappointed, but all that disappointment was gone after she continued, “it’s time for you to fuck me, Harry.”

Harry hardly even noticed his mother swearing as he took off his own pants and stroked his young hard cock, eager to have sex for the first time. He lined himself up with her wet entrance, looking into his mother’s eyes, Harry pushed forward and entered a woman.

Slowly, Harry went deeper and deeper until his entire dick was buried inside his mom’s pussy. She led him as he began thrusting, starting off rather slow, but built up speed till he was fucking her so hard the whole bed shook.

“Yeah that’s a good boy, oh fuck!” Lily couldn't hold back cussing any longer, besides he was bound to hear tons of it at school. She brought her right hand down and played with her clit, her eyes looking straight into those of her son’s. Fuck he was so much like his father and it showed.

Even though it was his first time and Lily was supposed to be “teaching” him, she couldn't control her moans, her son making her feel almost as good as his father did. Her large tits bounced on her chest and Harry quickly settled them down by smothering them with his mouth once again.

But this was still Harry’s first time and it wasn’t much longer till he was going to cum. Lily seemed to sense this but wanted to orgasm first. She rubbed her clit harder and harder, the bedroom full of her moans as she came.

Harry felt his mother’s juices on his cock and it didn’t even cross his mind to hold out as he fired his first-ever cum inside his mom’s cunt. The young boy collapsed onto her chest, breathing heavily, “how was that?” he asked.

“Wonderful, sweetie, wonderful,” Lily kissed her son’s forehead. “You’re a natural just like your father.”

Harry smiled, He was excited for Hogwarts and all the fun he was going to have with the people he was going to meet. September couldn't come quick enough.


	2. The Girl on the Train

Harry spent the next month not doing much of anything. He stayed inside for most of the days. He had planned on spending the summer hanging out with some of his muggle friends, but after his birthday, he hadn’t felt like leaving the house. Harry tried to be alone as often as he could so he could masturbate. Before his mom had told him about that the wizarding world is much more open about sex, Harry had hardly ever touched himself. Sure he masturbated here and there but not nearly as often as he did now. From what Harry understood from listening to his friends talk, he was already much farther into puberty than most boys his age. He hadn’t yet grown too much hair on his body. The main thing was already producing a lot of semen and was horny more often than not.

Since having sex for the first time with his mom, Lily and him hadn’t had any more sexual encounters. Maybe she thought he was prepared enough for what was to come at Hogwarts. Still most nights, he could hear her moaning his dad’s name as he assumed they had sex.

Finally, after what had felt like years, September arrived, and Harry found himself at Kings Cross station with his parents and siblings, eager to start at his new school. He was ecstatic to be standing in front of the brick wall that would take him to Platform 9 ¾ for the first time.

Lily grabbed her son’s shoulder, and the two of them pushed the cart forward, and before Harry could breathe, they were on the other side, the Hogwarts Express steaming in the platform. His dad and Sophia and Sebastian soon followed. 

Harry had to spend a couple of moments to take everything in. He had experienced a lot of Magic in his life, but to finally see the train that would take him the school was something else. He was so transfixed by the train that he didn’t notice the other unusual stuff going on around him at first.

At first glance, everything seemed normal for a secret wizard world, at least. But as Harry looked closer, he saw some things that he was not used to seeing. Children were kissing their parents on the lip, pressing staying together. Several kids also had their hands buried under their parents' pants, undoubtedly getting one last feel before leaving. 

After what he had learned from his mom about the difference in the Wizarding world compared to the one he had grown up in, mostly away from it. Watching all the activities and people around him, Harry felt his penis begin to stiffen in his pants. 

“Harry, it's time to get on,” He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look up at his mom smiling. 

He had almost forgotten about his family in the midst of staring at everything around him. Harry hugged his younger siblings, giving them a good-bye. They didn’t even seem to notice the unusual stuff going on around them. Both were too young to understand, but Harry was sure they would have fun once they were old enough.

His Dad helped him put his luggage onto the train and hugged his son, kissing him on the forehead. Lily hugged him next, squeezing her body tight against his. Harry could feel his mom’s breasts rub on his chest. It only made his dick harden some more. 

Lily put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Have fun, sweetie,” she smiled and squeezed her son’s crotch before joining her husband and their other two kids a little farther away.

Harry stood frozen in the train car doorway. Had his mom just done that? He looked at Sophia and Sebastian, but they were playing some silly game with each other and not giving their older brother any attention. The train started to move, so Harry gave his family one last wave and then headed into the car.

The inside of the train was very loud to keep in short. Harry couldn’t hear anything other than kids screaming, moaning, laughing, but it all jumbled together, making his ears hurt. Someone ran past him and jolted inside a compartment a little ahead of Harry, slamming the sliding door. 

As Harry passed the compartments, he had a hard time determining if it was ok for him to look at what was going on as he passed. In the first compartment on his right, there were two naked girls, both much older than Harry. One of them sitting on the seat with her legs spread wide as the other kneeled on the ground and had her tongue buried in her clean-shaven pussy.

Another area had a girl and a boy, the girl fully clothed, sucking on the naked boy’s dick. Again they were older than Harry. Some of the compartment windows were blocked, so Harry was unable to see what was going on inside.

Harry was near the end of the train and hadn’t found somewhere to sit where people were still clothed and not having sex. Several spots were crowded with at least five people, all naked. When Lily had told him that Witches and Wizards liked to have sex and were open about it, he hadn’t been expecting it to be this crazy.

When Harry was just about to give up on looking for a relaxed spot, he found a compartment where a girl who seemed to be his age sitting alone with her face buried in her knees. He opened the sliding door slowly, his eyes focused on the girl. 

As he was entering the girl looked up, her face red and wet from crying. “Hi,” he said, smiling at her and closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry to bug you. It’s just this is the only civilized spot in the whole train. I’m Harry, by the way, Harry Potter.”

The girl wiped the tear stains on her face and smiled back at him. “Nice to meet you, Harry,” she held out her hand, and he shook it before sitting down across from her. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Nice to meet you too, Hermione,” Harry smiled back at the girl. He couldn’t deny the fact that he found the girl quite attractive. The two of them just stared at each other, not saying anything for a few moments before Harry broke the ice. “I hate to sound rude, and it’s probably not my business, but why were you crying?”

Hermione remained silent a bit longer and suddenly became very interested in the floor. Harry regretted asking already,” I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked, sorry.”

“No, it’s ok,” Hermione looked back up at him, “it’s just you see I come from a muggle family, so when I got my letter, I was super excited. But I wasn’t expecting so many kids to be running around naked and having sex on a school train.”

“I understand,” Harry tried his best to contain a laugh. “It was surprising to me as well when I found out.”

“Are you muggle-born as well?” She asked.

“No,” Harry shook his head and looked out the train window. “I just found out about all this sex stuff a month ago when my me and my mom had sex.”

“You had sex with your mother?” Hermione slammed her hand down on the bench in shock. It startled Harry, jumping back to look at the girl.

“Oh yeah, right,” Harry scratched his head, something he rarely did himself, mostly just seeing his dad to it. “I guess we’re just ok with incest in the Wizard world. Unless I’m in for an interesting first year.”

That made Hermione laugh, which in turn made Harry. Once the two eleven-year-olds were done giggling, it was Hermione who spoke next.

“So you expect we’ll be having a lot of sex at school?” Hermione asked him, and Harry swore she was looking at him in a slightly different way.

“Yeah, I think so, that’s what my mom said at least.” Harry began to check out his counterpart as well, looking at her in a sexy way for the first time. Her breasts were much bigger than every other eleven-year-old girl he’d seen. He wondered if that was a common thing that Witches and Wizards hit puberty at an earlier age than muggles. His penis had begun to harden in his trousers as the two made eye contact.

“Harry?” Hermione breathed quietly.

“Yeah?” Harry wanted to kiss her so badly. He hadn’t felt like this before. He wanted her.

“Do-- do you think you could, like you know, show me what it’s like?” Hermione blushed as she asked the question.

Harry’s penis was now fully erect and desperate to be freed. “You want to have sex?” Even though he knew it was coming, he still was shocked.

Hermione nodded, “I hope it’s not too much to ask. I know we just met; it’s just.” She was cut off by Harry, who had got up and kissed the nervous girl. With it being both their first kiss, neither of the eleven-year-olds had anything to compare it to. For them, it was a good kiss.

They parted, and Harry looked at Hermione as if still making sure she was alright with this. Hermione nodded again as she watched Harry pull down his pants. The boy hesitated there briefly before also pulling down his underwear and freeing his hard dick.

“Wow,” Hermione breathed, getting a look at male genitalia for the first time. She didn't move her eyes from it as she reached out and wrapped her hand around it.

Harry moaned while the girl moved her hand up and down his shaft, slowly pulling his foreskin back off his head. 

“It’s so soft,” Hermione commented, still looking at Harry’s member, rubbing it a little faster. On instinct, she got onto her knees in front of him and licked the tip.

“What are you doing?” Harry was startled and pulled away.

‘I don't know,” Hermione apologized. “It just came over me. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I wasn't expecting it, that’s all. I saw another girl with the whole thing in their mouth, so I don't think what you did was weird at all.” He ran his hand through his hair. “My mom just didn’t do that to me.”

Hermione smiled. “Well, I would.”

Harry nodded, and Hermione got back down and started to lick his hard penis all over. The taste was entirely new for her, but she liked it. She thought that this would be one of many new things to come this year at her new school.

“That feels good,” Harry looked down at the bushy-haired girl and smiled.

Remembering what Harry I said about the girl he had seen earlier, Hermione grabbed his dick and aimed it at her lips. She took as much as she could inside her mouth but hadn't even managed a third of his length inside when she gagged and spat out Harry’s penis.

“Are you okay? Harry asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Hermione wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “Great, actually.” She quickly grabbed his dick again and began taking him inside her mouth once more. 

The feeling of having the lips of a girl wrapped around his young dick was unbelievable. Hermione tried as hard as she could to fit as much of him inside but still couldn’t manage more than a third. The unfamiliar taste was great, and the boy’s moans gave her a sense of confidence.

With it being his first-ever blow job, Harry felt his balls pressurized, and without giving Hermione any warning, he fired his cum. Hermione felt his penis pulse inside her mouth and the first few shots of Harry’s cum on her tongue before she pulled him out and took the last few on her face.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry panicked, feeling a little embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” Hermione laughed it off and wiped the cum from her face using the sleeve of her shirt. “Think you can--” 

“Of course,” She was interrupted by Harry, who knew exactly what the girl was asking and was eager to please a girl again.

Harry helped Hermione pull her shirt over her head and unbuckle her bra. He stared at her topless form, only his second time seeing a girl’s breasts. He slowly reached out and placed one hand on each of them, rubbing his hand on her soft skin. They obviously weren't near the same size as his mom’s, around the size of a grapefruit.

“How does this feel?” Harry asked, looking up at Hermione’s smiling face.

“Amazing Harry,” It was Hermione’s turn to play with Harry’s messy black hair. 

The boy gently squeezed her tits, taking more time to feel them than he had done with his mom’s. He ran his thumb over her pink nipples, which elicited more moans from Hermione. 

He lowered himself, not removing his hands, so his face was level with her boobs. Harry took a second to marvel at Hermione’s tits. He stuck out his tongue and licked her pink nipples, just like she had done earlier with his dick.

Hermione slipped her hand under her pants, touching her wet pussy while Harry pressed her breast together as he licked her soft skin. Hermione hadn't had super high expectations for how sex would feel, and while she and Harry hadn’t done much yet, she was itching to have his tongue on her vagina.

“Harry,” she gasped, causing him to stop sucking on her breasts.

Once again, she didn't need to say anything else for Harry to understand what she wanted. He put his hands on her waist and slowly pulled down her pants, revealing her black underwear. Hermione kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants, so she was just in her panties.

Harry watched Hermione standing before him, one hand buried under her panties with the other massaging her left boob. “Ready?” Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip slightly and nodded. He guided her onto the seat and knelt between her thighs, gently pulling down her panties, eyeing her young pussy. It was completely hairless and very wet.

Knowing that Hermione was very eager to have her vagina licked for the first time, Harry didn't waste any time, and as soon as her panties were off her ankles and joined the rest of her clothes on the floor before he plunged his lips onto her folds.

Even though Harry had previous experience, he was still nervous. He went slower than he had his first time with his mom. He licked her cunt, running his tongue up and down her lips before pressing it inside, 

Harry ate out the girl’s pussy, savouring everything about her taste. He carefully nudged his tongue as far as he could in her pussy. 

Moaning heavily, Hermione groped both her tits as she watched the boy that she had met that day, burying his face in her thighs. “Oh fuck yes, Harry!” This feeling was indescribable, she didn't know this was going to feel so amazing.

The Potter boy, encouraged by Hermione’s moans, began to fuck her vagina with his tongue.  
“Holy shit!” The bushy-haired girl screamed, a wave of ecstasy washing over her as she felt her climax running through her.

Harry’s tongue and face, coated in Hermione’s girl cum. The eleven years olds smiling as Harry got up from in between her legs. “Ready for the real thing?”

Hermione couldn’t nod fast enough. Eager with anticipation, she spread her legs even wider for the boy as he stood up and aligned his cock with her entrance. She didn’t have to say anything as he pushed past her folds and into her no longer virgin pussy.

“Fuck!” Hermione yelled as the initial pain ran through her, causing Harry to stop with only the tip of his dick inside her. She knew that it was going to hurt at first. Slowly trying to calm herself down with a couple of deep breaths, Hermione waited for the pain to subside before giving Harry another nod, telling him she was good to go.  
Careful not to hurt the girl, Harry eased slowly inside, much more carefully than he had done with his experienced mother. He placed his hands on either side of Hermione, his palms flat on the cushioned seat. Her vagina was much tighter than his mum had been, not that that was a surprise to him.

It took a fair bit of time but soon Harry was able to fit the majority of himself inside Hermione and began to fuck her properly. The sensation of a cock moving in and out of her was beyond her wildest expectations. All the hesitation from earlier was gone from Hermione, as she stared into the cute black haired boys eyes, squeezing her breasts as he took her virginity,

As he got deeper inside the girl, Harry lowered himself eventually burying his face in Hermione’s breasts. She grabbed the back of his head, pressing him hard against her tits as she felt yet another orgasm approaching. With another pleasure-filled scream, Hermione came once more, this time coating Harry’s member with her cum. 

The feeling of Hermione’s cunt contracting against his shaft as well as her juices flowing around it, brought Harry close to his second climax. He desperately wanted to last much longer but the girl was too much. He removed his face off her tits to look her in the eyes. “Hermione,” he gasped. “I’m gonna cum.”

No sooner had he finished those words his balls tightened, pulling out of the girl for the last time, his cock erupted. Staring at the naked girl before him, Harry shot his seed all over her legs, with a lot of his spunk landing on the seat and the floor as well.

Collapsing on the bench opposite to her, Harry’s cock slowly deflated as the two eleven-year-olds caught their breath. “How was that?” Harry asked.

“Amazing.” Hermione smiled. “But I think we better change into our robes, I expect we’ll be arriving soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Arrives at Hogwarts

Harry and Hermione exited the train, both fully clothed. The other students around them had also put clothes back on and were wearing their school robes, for the most part, anyway. There were several students who didn’t have their uniforms completely on properly. A lot of the boys Harry saw didn’t have a shirt on and wore their robes over a bare chest. There were also a handful of girls who weren’t even wearing a bra, their breasts exposed in the September night. Both young teens followed the stream of people not really sure where they were supposed to be going when a big loud voice thundered over the sea of people.

The owner of the voice belonged to a half-giant, who introduced himself as Hagrid and wasn’t nearly as scary as he had initially seemed. “First years follow me, and keep your hands to yourself.” He led them away from the train and down to a lake where he told them to hop into boats that were moored on the shore. “No more’n four to a boat,” he ordered. “And hands to yourselves.” That was directed to a blonde girl that had had her hands down a boy’s pants.

Harry and Hermione got in a boat together, respecting Hagrid’s orders, keeping their hands folded on their laps as they politely waited. They were joined shortly by a long-dark-haired boy and a different blonde girl, this one with her hair pigtails. Unlike Harry and Hermione, these two ignored Hagrid and the boy pulled down his pants to his ankles. The girl quickly lunged down and began to give the boy a blow job.

Slowly the boats began to move, leaving the shore as they glided on the water towards the castle that loomed large before them. Harry looked around at the other boats and everyone seemed to be disregarding Hagrid. Multiple boats were rocking as the passengers fucked and Harry was concerned that they might tip over. He looked over at the boat that Hagrid was in. Even in the dark Harry could see a look of frustration on his face.

“Harry,” Hermione returned his attention. “Do you think we— I mean everyone else is.” Harry nodded and like the other boy on the boat he pulled down his pants. He had barely exposed his cock when Hermione took it into her mouth. She tried to take his entire length in her mouth but was still only able to get a third of it. Hermione looked over at the girl with pigtails, she was easily able to fit most of the cock she had comfortably in her mouth. In Hermione’s defense, Harry’s dick was larger, not that she could see it well enough. 

The Potter boy ran his hand through her hair as the boats drew nearer to the castle. “Hermione,” Harry moaned as quietly as he could, not wanting to be too loud even though the other students didn’t seem to mind, much to Hagrid’s chagrin. “Hermione I’m gonna cum,” he grabbed a fistful of her bushy brown hair. She didn’t move, keeping her lips on his penis when it shot its load, flooding her mouth with semen. Hermione had only got a quick taste back on the train before she came off him and took the rest on her face. Not that’s what she wanted to happen, then, she didn’t know what she was doing. But this time she was determined to take all of his seed in her mouth, and she did, briefly.

As soon as Harry had stopped firing, she removed herself from his crotch, with her mouth full of his white jizz. Hermione desperately wanted to like the taste and swallow all of it but she just couldn’t do it. She leaned over the edge of the boat and spat out as much as she could. However the taste remained strong on her taste buds, she cupped her hands in the water and desperately tried to cleanse her palette. Hermione was unable to completely rid the taste of semen from her mouth by the time the boats arrived at the castle. The other two students on the boat must have finished their activities around the same time that Harry and Hermione did as they were out of the boat as soon as they could.

With all the first-year students now out of the boats and back on solid ground, Hagrid was once again struggling to keep them all calm. There were still a fair bit of hand jobs and other undertakings going on while they were led up to the castle. By the time they got inside the students' interests had left their peers’ bodies and to the architecture of the castle. All the first-years marveled at their new surroundings causing a new challenge for Hagrid as he tried to speed them along. Soon he was able to hand the group over to who Harry guessed was a teacher. She was an older woman who looked around 60-70.

“Your attention please,” she quickly got all of the students to stop and look towards her. “I am professor Mcgonagall,” Harry tried to pay attention to what the professor was saying but a hand had found its way down his pants and was making it hard to focus. He turned slightly to his right to Hermione to tell her to knock it off but both her hands were at her side as she stared intently at McGonagall. Slowly Harry turned the other way, a little nervous as to who the owner of the hand stroking his cock was. A black-haired girl that Harry had never met. She wasn’t even looking at him, like Hermione she had her gaze fixed on the professor. Harry stood frozen unsure of what to do, then everyone started walking again and Harry assumed that they had been told to. The girl finally looked at him as she removed her hand with a smile then walked away. Hermione wasn’t too far ahead and Harry was able to easily catch up. “Hey, a sorta spaced out, what’s going on?”

“We’re going to go get sorted into our houses dummy,” Hermione shook her head and laughed. Harry followed as they were led through two large doors and into what looked to be the dining room. He recognized his uncle Lupin, who taught defense against the dark arts, sitting with the rest of the professors. The group was brought to the far end of the room, before an old-looking hat on a stool. Harry knew this to be the sorting hat. The first name was called shortly. “Hannah Abbott.” Harry recognized her as the girl with pigtails that had been giving head in the boat with him and Hermione. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. She had barely sat down at her house table when the next name was called. A few more students were sorted before the boy who had gotten his cock sucked by Hannah Abbott, was called. Michael Corner was his name and the boy got the hat put on his head. “RAVENCLAW!” The hat yelled and the Raven claw table erupted. Harry saw him look disappointedly at Hannah as he made his way to his table.

The names continued to be called out. The girl who had given Harry a quick handjob moments ago was sorted into Slytherin, but he hasn’t been paying attention and missed her name. Hermione was finally called and put into Gryffindor. It felt like they would never get to “P”. He spaced out and Mcgonagall had to call his name twice before he realized he had been called. He prayed to get sorted into Gryffindor and the hat answered by swiftly placing him in the same house as Hermione. Once seated beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Harry turned his back to the rest of the sorting and just stared at Hermione, the two sharing their excitement. By the time the sorting was done, there were 4 other boys besides Harry and 5 girls (counting Hermione) that had been placed in Gryffindor. Harry didn’t know their names and didn’t bother to ask, striking up a conversation with the other boys. Food appeared on the table shortly and the conversation stopped as they were all starving. 

Once it looked like everyone was finished eating. Dumbledore, who Harry knew to be the headmaster stood up and raised his hands, all the students giving him their full attention. “Before you all go, I would like to pass on a few reminders. I know everyone is excited for another year at Hogwarts. But please remember that there will be no sex in the halls or in classrooms and there is a charm on the castle to make sure no one gets pregnant, thank you.” The students were dismissed and funneled out of the great hall with the first years being led by the house prefects to their new dorms. All the other Gryffindors were gathered together as they entered the common room.

“Initiation time first years.”

Harry looked around to all the smiling facing surrounding them as well as most of his fellow first-year Gryffindors. He had a good idea about what this “initiation” was going to be. There were already older Gryffindor’s with their clothes half off and fucking like rabbits. “Please hand me your wands,” the head boy held out his hand and all the first years gave him their wands. Once they had all been collected, the head girl randomly took two away and held them up. “Whose wands are these?” A boy and a girl raised their hands. “What are your names?” The head girl asked and handed them their wands back.

The boy said his name was Ron Weasley and the girl was Parvati Patil. Two more wands were taken, these two belonging to Hermione and a boy who said his name was Neville. Harry’s wand was drawn next along with a girl named Fay Dunbar. The final two girls were selected next, Lavender Brown and Sophie Roper. Which left the two boys, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Knowing what was coming next, Harry was surprised to see that they left the two girls and two boys as a pair but since no one else was questioning it, neither did he. No one said anything for a few sounds then he heard the word, “begin.”


	4. Chapter 4

Before Harry could move Fay was on her knees and pulling down his pants as Harry took off his robe. He looked around at the others and they were all totally naked as Harry joined them, throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor. Fay had her hands wrapped around his semi-hard cock, hastily stroking him to full mast. She was the only one who still had her clothes on, but she didn’t seem in a hurry to get them off. Soon she had Harry’s fully erect cock in her hands. Fay expertly took his cock in her mouth, going a lot harder on it than Hermione had in her two blow jobs with him. She was able to fit his entire cock down her throat without trouble as she bobbed her head on his dick. “Fuck,” Harry moaned. Fay had obviously had experience giving blow jobs, she deepthroated his cock easily and was even able to fit his balls in her mouth as well. Harry couldn’t contain his moans as she finally had to breathe and left his cock drenched with her saliva. She didn’t stop, lifting his cock and licking along his shaft. “Merlin, this feels so good.” Harry barely knew this girl and here she was licking his dick. 

He looked around again and this time he became aware of the older Gryffindor students watching them. There were a few that weren’t giving them any attention and were having their own fuck while the majority watched the newest Gryffindors fuck.

“Don’t look at them,” Fay said stroking his wet cock. “Focus on me. I want you inside me now.” She stood up and started to take off her robes. “Lie down.”

Harry could only assume that she meant on the floor. He lay on his back and a now naked Fay stood over him. Harry hasn’t noticed before but her breasts were more than impressive for a girl of her age. He scanned the room trying to compare with the other girls but couldn’t see anything from his position. Fay quickly brought his attention back to her as she sunk down onto his cock. She placed her hands on Harry’s shoulders and used them to keep her balance as she started to ride his cock. Harry suddenly became fixated on the girl’s tits that were jiggling right before him. “Go on, give them a feel.” Fay smiled, sensing what the Potter boy was thinking. Harry grabbed each of her tits with her hands, squeezing them while she rode his dick. “Yeah that’s it, Harry,” Fay encouraged him as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Fuck,” Harry squeezed her breasts a little harder as he felt his orgasm coming on. “Fay, I’m close.”

“Don’t hold out, fill me with your seed,” Fay moaned and sped up on his cock. Harry succumbed to her wishes and unloaded in her cunt. “Fuck yes, Harry!” Fay screamed, reaching her own climax as she felt the boy’s cum in her pussy. She collapsed on top of him and smiled before kissing him on the lips. “That was fun,” she laughed. 

Lavender and Sophie

Lavender and Sophie embraced in a kiss as they struggled to strip while their tongues were locked. Lavender sat down on a comfy armchair, Sophie climbing on top of her as she pulled off the girl’s top and started to suck on her breasts. They were almost twice the size of her own and she was more than happy to bury her face in them. Sophie licked Lavender’s nipples with her tongue alternating between her breasts. “Fuck,” Lavender moaned and slipped a hand down to her pussy. “Take off your shirt, I want to suck on your tits as well. Sophie joined her partner, topless. Lavender had her mouth on Sophie’s tits as soon as they were exposed to her. While Sophie got her tits sucked she, like Lavender slipped a hand under her skirt and to her cunt. The two girls soon got bored of just sucking on their tits and craved pussy. They both stepped out of their bottoms and got totally nude. Sophie and Lavender seemed to be on the same page as Lavender relaxed back on the chair while Sophie did some funky maneuvering so they were in a sixty-nine and they each had the other’s pussy in their face. Both girls dove in and licked the cunt in front of them. The pair had previous experience with pussies; both of their families had prepared them for their first year at Hogwarts.

Sophie wiggled her cute little butt as Lavender sent her tongue in her pussy. “OH YESS!!” Sophie moaned. “Keep licking my pussy, just like that!” And while Lavender liked Sophie’s dirty talk and encouragement it was at the expense of her cunt. “Don’t stop licking my pussy!” Sophie quickly returned to eating the girl out as the two girls approached their peak. Simultaneously their orgasms rushed through them, the girls feeling the other’s cunt tighten against their tongues. Despite their climaxes, both girls still had a little more left in the tank. They squished themselves together on the armchair so their cunts were touching and started to grind together. “Fuck that’s it,” Lavender moaned. “Rub my clit, Sophie.” Sophie did as she was requested and reached over to play with Lavender’s clit while she did the same with hers. “Fuck that feels good,” Sophie moaned as Lavender sped up on her clit causing her to do the same. The two girls became aware of some of the spectators that had moved closer to them. Sophie wasn’t too focused on them but they seemed impressed. “Fuck!” Lavender moaned, sending two of her fingers inside Sophie’s pussy. “I’m cumming again!” Lavender felt one of Sophie’s fingers slide to her cunt just before she climaxed. They had pretty much stopped grinding and were exclusively fingering. Sophie now had three of Lavender’s digits in her cunt as she came all over them. The two girls relaxed their heads on the arms of the chair while a few of the older students applauded them.

“Good job girls,” one of the spectators smiled at them. “Super hot, I’m Katie by the way, Katie Bell, I wouldn’t mind having some fun with you two at a later date if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah of course,” both Sophie and Lavender stammered. Excited by the request of the older student.

“Ok great, looking forward to it!” Katie gave them a wink then walked away.

Neville and Hermione 

Hermione could tell that Neville was quite nervous and despite her lack of experience, she would have to take charge. She decided to give him a blow job first and sat him down on a chair. Neville looked around clearly uncomfortable with all the older students watching them. Hermione reassured him as she stripped him completely and followed suit herself. Now that they both were naked she was ready. Neville’s cock looked to be about the same size as Harry’s, maybe a little thinner. She tried to hide her own nerves as she licked up his shaft from the base. Neville moaned as the girl started to lick all over his cock. After she had run her tongue over all of his meat, Hermione stroked his now slick shaft while she took both his balls easily into her mouth. “Fuck,” Neville whimpered as Hermione stroked his cock as fast as she could while sucking on his sack. He already felt like he was getting close and she hadn’t even been going on that long yet. He scrunched his face trying to hold out. Hermione was too focused on his cock and doing a good job to see Neville’s face. She stopped stroking him and put her hands on her thighs as she prepared to take his cock in her mouth. Hermione was determined to deepthroat his length and fit the entirety of a cock in her mouth for the first time. Not thinking twice, she shot her head down and Neville’s cock slid into her mouth and down her throat, not stopping until her nose hit against his pubis. Hermione’s eyes opened wide, realizing that she had taken his entire cock in her mouth. She wasn’t able to stay there long, coming off his cock moments later. Satisfied with her accomplishment, Hermione was really for the boy to fuck her. “Mmm ready to fuck me?” She stroked his cock which was covered in her saliva.  
Neville nodded and Hermione lay down on the floor, leaning against the chair. Neville quickly joined her, his nerves mostly gone and remembering his past experiences. Hermione wasn’t ready for this new Neville as he slammed his cock into her cunt without warning and started to fuck her harder than Harry had on the train. “Oh fuck!” Hermione screamed, overcome with pleasure.” “Fuck me just like that! Don’t slow down Neville!” She couldn’t believe the sensation of being fucked hard as she came. Hermione didn’t know she could cum so fast, but Neville didn’t slow down. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he moaned and even took hold of her small tits, squeezing them as he fucked Hermione to another climax. “FUCK!” She rubbed her clit and squirted for the first time, spraying her juices all over both of their bodies. it was all too much for Neville and seeing the bushy-haired girl squirt was enough as he moaned and thrust one last time, emptying his seed into Hermione’s cunt.

Seamus and Dean

Both boys took off their robes and were naked in a flash, stroking their hard cocks. Dean went to his knees first and took Seamus’s dick in his hands. It wasn’t quite as big as his own. He jerked the smaller boy briefly before taking the tip in his mouth. “Fuck,” Seamus moaned as he felt Dean run is tongue around the head of his cock. Dean carefully worked more and more of Seamus’s dick into his mouth and down his throat till he had all of it submerged past his lips. He was able to deepthroat the cock a lot longer than Seamus was expecting thanks to his past experiences with sucking dick. When Dean finally came off the cock, leaving it coated with his spit, he didn’t waste any time before going back down on it. Dean repeated this without much trouble and was even able to fit Seamus’s testicles inside his mouth as well. He planned to continue it until he made the boy cum but Seamus stopped him, eager to suck his cock.

The two boys switched positions with Dean now the one standing and Seamus knelt before him. Seamus licked his lips as he eyed Dean's large cock. He wasn’t about to tell the other boy but this was his first time with a cock. Eager to try something new, he circled the base of Dean’s cock with his hand and took the rest in his mouth. With not being as practiced with cocks as Dean it was more of a struggle for Seamus and it didn’t help that Dean was larger than him. Seamus took as much of the boy’s length as he possibly could, bobbing his head on it while he stroked the rest. His own dick throbbed so Seamus started to stroke himself while he gave Dean a blow job. With his dick still slick with Dean’s saliva his hand moved fast on his shaft and it didn’t even take a minute for him to cum, his seed ending up all over the floor. As much as Dean wanted to also blow his load, he wanted even more to fuck the boy. He commanded Seamus to get on his hands and knees and the boy complied. Dean got behind him and started to rim his butt. He remembered hearing about a lube spell that prepared someone’s ass but he couldn’t remember it and was more than happy to do the work with his tongue. Soon he inserted a finger. Then a second, fucking Seamus’s butt with his two digits till he felt like he was ready to take his cock.

Dean positioned himself so the head of his dick was inches from Seamus’s hole. “Here it comes,” he warned before sliding his tip into his ass. “Fuck!” Seamus screamed. Like Dean, Seamus had sucked his fair share of dicks in the past; this was the first time he’d had one in his butt. Dean slowly squeezed more and more of his cock into the boy, stretching his tight hole. Both boys moaned as Dean started to fuck Seamus. The smaller boy’s ass was so tight around Dean’s cock and he knew that he wouldn’t last fucking him for too long. As he felt his orgasm approach he hastened his thrusts. “Fuck,” Dean moaned as he fired into the boy’s tight butt, filling him with his cum. Brushing the sweat from his brow, Dean pulled out of Seamus’s butt, both of the boys not having any more left in them. 

Ron and Parvati

Ron and Parvati were naked in an instant, both of them checking the other out to see what they were working with. Ron looked into the crowd at his brothers who all winked and gave him a thumbs up. Ron grabbed the back of Parvati's head and shoved her down on his cock. Parvati didn’t mind the boy’s aggression, it was a nice change from the much more calm sex she’d experienced with her sister prior to Hogwarts. “Yeah that’s it,” Ron began to fuck the girl’s mouth, thrusting his hips and plunging his large cock down her throat. Parvati’s eyes started to water and sweat was beginning to appear on her face as her mouth was violently fucked. “Fuck you look so fucking hot taking my cock like this.” Ron was getting a little sweaty himself. “Here lick my sack,” he stopped his assault on her mouth and gave her access to his testicles, which she eagerly took into her mouth. “I need that big cock of yours in my pussy now,” Parvati said once she’d sucked on his balls for a bit. “I need you to fuck me hard.” 

Ron was more than happy to grant her wish and pressed her against the common room wall, the girl’s cunt so wet that his large cock was able to slide in without trouble from behind. “Fuck yes.” Parvati looked back at the boy fucking her, his entire length ramming in and out of her horny cunt. “Fill me up, stuff me full.” Both of them were super into it, Ron reaching up and wrapping his hands around her neck choking her lightly while fucking her hard against the wall. “That’s it bitch take my cock take all of it.” Parvati couldn’t have imagined getting paired with a better partner. She never knew how badly she wanted to get fucked hard, needed to be fucked hard. She had enjoyed her sex with her twin sister but she had never had sex like this, even when she did fuck the odd wizard. “Ron,” she gasped. “Keep going, keep fucking going, faster, it feels so good, I’m gonna fucking cum!” Her pussy contracted around Ron’s shaft, her whole body shook as her orgasm shot through her. Ron however was still going strong. “Oh fuck,” Parvati moaned as he continued to viciously fuck her. “Fuck don’t stop.” He tightened his grip on her throat. “Harder!” She begged and Ron smiled happy to oblige. 

“Fuck, you’re loving this aren’t you slut,” Ron removed one hand off her throat and used it to spank her ass. “Fuck yes!” Parvati nodded. “Keep spanking me!” Ron slapped her ass cheeks continuously, going harder each time on the girl’s butt. “Fuck,” Parvati loved the way Ron was treating her she fucking loved being his bitch. “Fuck Ron I’m gonna cum again!” She screamed a second orgasm, even better than the first tore through her. Parvati's second climax brought Ron closer to his own. With his hips giving a couple more thrusts, Ron erupted in Parvati’s cunt, filling her with his cum. The crowd of Gryffindor’s cheered but they didn’t pay much attention. They were too tired, both of them covered with sweat and some cum as Ron removed his cock from Parvati’s pussy.

Parvati and Ron looked around the room to see that they were the last pair to finish and everyone was staring at them. Harry was amazed by the way Ron and Parvati had gone at it and it gave him some ideas of his own he wanted to try. “Well that was fun,” the head girl finally broke the silence. “Welcome to Gryffindor, if you’ll follow me I’ll show you to your dormitory.” The first years followed her past the other Gryffindors who were basically all naked at this point and many of them were fucking. It was only night one but Harry already knew that he was going to love his time at Hogwarts even more than he had anticipated.


End file.
